


Distorted Pictures (It's Clearer on the Outside, Sometimes)

by InTheShadows



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony stares at himself in the mirror, judging. Inspecting. Grimacing. Sure, objectively he is still good looking. His over all looks are still good, even if the details are a little - shaky. But it's the details that count in the end. The scars, the lines, the stubborn fat, the - everything. It's the everything that let him know that he isn't as handsome as he use to be.Before it wouldn't matter. But now he has two - count them, not one, but two - perfect boyfriends to stand next to. Two perfect men for everyone to compare Tony to, just like he is now. To see how lacking he really is. It's a rather depressing thought. Maybe they won't mind, when they realize. Maybe he'll get lucky.But when has Tony ever been lucky before?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Distorted Pictures (It's Clearer on the Outside, Sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvel Polyship Bingo square B1/diet

Tony stares at himself in the mirror, inspecting. Naturally his eyes are drawn to the arc reactor and the scars around it first. He can’t help but grimace at that one. It isn’t pretty no matter how you look at it. He tries to look past it though, critically checking over the rest of his body. 

A lifetime of trauma and misspent youth stare back at him. A scar on his shoulder from a childhood accident. An indented spot on his thigh from an MIT incident. An almost invisible slice right at his hairline from taking a dive into a building last year. Burn marks and calluses on his hands. Muscles and stubborn fat that refuses to go away on the rest of him. 

Objectively he knows that he is still handsome. Maybe not quite as much as when he was young and well, but still. Handsome. Good looking. Attractive. He knows he is because of the way other people react to him. The way their eyes follow him wherever he goes, Some of that is from fame sure, but not all. He still has it. 

But looking in the mirror he doesn’t feel like it. All he can see are the scars, the imperfections, the blemishes. He’s handsome for a baseline human, but the world is opening more every day. Just look at his two boyfriends for example - they are perfect. Not just perfect by human standards, but by more. That’s what you get, though, when you’re a super soldier and a literal god. 

Steve and Thor. Honestly he has no idea how he managed to be in a relationship with  _ both _ of them, let alone one. Just because he was there doesn’t mean he always believes it. Some days - most days - it seems too good to be true. How did Tony of all people manage this? How did they decide that this was a good idea to include him?

They’ve never given him any reason to doubt. There’s nothing they’ve done that makes Tony question them. It’s just - they are so perfect. And he is so - not. He never has been. From his childhood to his wild twenties to now. There has always been something wrong with him. Something too much or not enough. He’s always known it. 

He’s always made sure to cover up those flaws with brighter, shinier things. A too big attitude. An abrasive ego. Ridiculous antics and too much trouble. It’s the old magician trick. Draw the audience's eye to where you want it focused and they’ll never notice what you want to hide. He’s become a pro at that over the years. He’s had to, growing up in the limelight like he has. 

Still, personality defects are a whole lot easier to hide than physical ones. Especially when you share a bed with someone. Then it becomes more - interesting. 

They haven’t had sex yet, shockingly enough. Or at least shockingly enough if you go by his past reputation. Pre Afghanistan he had been in and out of other people’s beds constantly. Not as much as the tabloids claimed, but he still had a healthy sex life. Afghanistan changed all of that though. Then he didn’t trust people getting too close to him naked. Even before Obie stole the reactor he was wary of it. Afterwards there was no way in hell he was changing that. Which meant he and his hand became very well acquainted. 

Now though - well. Now he has two boyfriends that are ready and willing to take him to bed. That are aware of the risks and costs this lifestyle brings. The hours, the unpredictability - the scars. It’s not as if Tony thinks they are actually going to be disappointed in him once they start having sex, it’s just - 

That’s exactly what he is afraid of. 

Because Steve and Thor are perfect. They are perfect even if they don’t see themselves that way. Steve still had issues adjusting to his new body. Times when he is still self conscious or shy or even clumsy, almost. Times he forgets he isn't a little shrimp from Brooklyn anymore. It’s only been three or so years now, to him, that he’s had it. So there’s that. 

And Thor - well, okay, Thor doesn’t have any body issues. But it’s not as if he’s arrogant or unbearable about his looks. He knows he’s hot, sure, but he isn’t a jackass about it. He’s never put anyone else down about their looks either. 

Tony knows that he doesn’t have to feel this way. That it's all in his head and he’s just making trouble for himself. But he can’t help it. Standing here in the mirror, naked, he can’t help but compare himself to them and find himself lacking. To see everything wrong and nothing right. With the way his mind works, it’s not exactly a hard thing to do. 

It’s just - he’s dating two of the finest men on this planet right now. How is he supposed to keep up with that? 

He isn’t. There’s no way. They are going to take one look at him and know he isn’t worth it. Know they can do better. And then where will he be? He’s already attached enough as is. Losing them is going to hurt like a bitch. But how can he possibly keep them when he has so little to offer? 

He sighs and turns away. No use worrying about things he can’t change. Not yet anyways. Maybe he could go on a diet? Would that help? Not really, but it might make him feel better. Maybe. Or maybe it will make him even more depressed about it all. Dieting isn’t exactly his idea of a good time. It’s too linked to too many bad associations for it not to be. 

When he goes into his room to get dressed though, it is to find them already there. Steve is sitting against the headboard, sketching, while Thor leans against him. Both of them look up when they hear him. 

“Beloved,” Thor rumbles happily. 

“Heya Shellhead,” Steve greets, “Jarvis said it was okay to wait in here til you were done with your shower.” 

Both sets of eyes are glued to him, staring. 

Tony fights the urge to cover himself. There is no need. They are staring because he looks good. It’s  _ fine _ . Besides doing that would only tell them there is a problem. If they aren’t going to say anything then he isn’t either.  _ It’s fine _ . 

Now if only he could convince his brain of that. He is going to have words with JARVIS later about giving him advance warning next time. He has a heart condition after all. 

And they’re still staring. 

That’s fine, that’s cool, they can stare. It’s not like Tony feels like a fish in a jar when they do. Resolutely he goes over to get dressed. He turns his back on them and bends down to get his boxer briefs. Steve makes a sound that kind of sounds as if he is dying. He looks over his shoulder to find both sets of eyes firmly on his ass.

Well that’s definitely okay then. He is aware that it is one of his best features. It’s been mentioned more than once. Naturally he takes longer to put them on then strictly necessary. How can he resist something like this? 

They are still staring when he turns back around. 

“My eyes are up here boys.” He puts his hands on his hips and  _ smirks _ . Yeah, okay, this is definitely good for his ego alright. They are all but drooling over him. And if he happens to think they’re nuts for doing it - especially with his shirt off - neither of them have to know that. 

“How do you expect us to resist such a view?” Thor purrs, heat both in his voice and his eyes. “Come,” he holds out a hand. 

Tony walks over, swaying his hips really more than is called for. You know what they say - fake it til you make it. When he takes Thor’s hand he is pulled down so that he is in between them. 

“Isn’t our beloved gorgeous?” Thor’s smile is warm, but it does nothing to hide his desire. 

“Pretty as a picture,” Steve murmurs. He reaches down to gently caress Tony’s side as if he thinks he is made of glass. As if he is something to be treasured - savoured. 

“That he is,” Thor agrees, mirroring Steve’s action on his other side. 

Tony all but purrs and melts into it. Carefully he does his best to push any self consciousness or doubt out of his head. “I get by,” he says with a smirk and a wink. 

“Think you do more than that, fella,” Steve drawls. He shifts so that he can touch Tony more easily, “Prettiest thing in this century.” 

“In this Realm,” Thor adds.

“I,” Tony gasps, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, “I think you’re ignoring a few things. We all know I’m great and all, but let’s not over do it. Who knows what it will do to my ego.” 

Steve snorts. “Think we should tell you it more sweetheart.” He bends down to kiss him. “Never want you to forget it.” 

Thor kisses him when Steve pulls away. “A brilliant warrior with a brilliant mind.” 

“Wanna touch you everywhere,” Steve murmurs huskily. 

“Taste you everywhere,” Thor continues. 

“See what you look like when we take you apart til you can’t remember your own name.” 

“Until you cannot move from pleasure.” 

“How’d we get so lucky to have a handsome fella like you in our bed?” 

Tony is starting to feel dizzy between the two of them. Desperately he fights the blush that is trying to form on his cheeks. “Says the two specimens of perfection.” 

“Nah,” Steve denies, still in that husky tone of his, “you’re much better sweetheart. More real.” 

“There is great strength in this body.” Thor’s hand is warm and comforting as he continues to touch. They’re all innocent, but they still go straight to Tony’s head. 

He tries to even his breath out to something steadier than raspy gasps. “Cheating,” he accuses, “You’re both cheating cheaters who cheat.” Yeah there’s nothing steady about his voice or breath right now. 

“And you are stunning,” Thor tells him. 

“Beautiful,” Steve adds. 

“Gorgeous.” 

“Breathtaking.” 

“Sure we’re all talking about the same person here?” This is getting to be too much. Tony feels raw, torn open, from their words alone. Vulnerable and seen. It’s not exactly a pleasant feeling. Not when he doesn’t know how to handle it. Joking has always been his go to coping mechanism. 

“Not unless we have another fella that we don’t know about,” Steve smirks down at him before kissing him again. 

Cheeky. Anyone who denies Steve’s sass obviously doesn’t know him very well. 

Thor’s hand settles on his hip, followed by the rest on him against his side. “A worthy consort.” 

“High shooting there,” he deflects because wow - way too much too soon for him. 

Steve settles down on Tony’s side. “Good thing you can fly then, right Shellhead?” 

“I was always told I lived with my head in the clouds. Figured I needed to get my feet up there too. Never have to come down that way.” 

Steve laughs happily and rests his head against Tony’s. His arm is draped across his waist, heavy and reassuring. 

Well okay then. Looks like they don’t mind the way Tony looks after all. Or they’re just too biased to care. Frankly he’s betting on the latter. They can’t be that blind. Doesn’t mean Tony won’t take full advantage of the fact. Just one of his many charms. 


End file.
